The Men Of McLeod's
by liamgustin
Summary: SLASH MALE/MALE 18 Surely the men got lonely on those great big farms without anyone to keep them company. I mean there was no short supply of woman on Drovers Run but sometimes you just need a little bit of fun. So that only leaves the other men or the bloody cows and I think I know what I would pick.


**The Men Of McLeod's**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for McLeod's Daughters. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit**

 **Feedback is encouraged**

 **This story will not be set in a specific season or storyline from the show. So I could be using characters like Brick from the start or Ben from the end.**

 **This story is also just a bit of fun and because I can never find any good MALE/MALE fanfictions on this show so I thought I'd write my own.**

One early morning Alex and Nick were out in a secluded far off paddock checking fences after a night of strong winds.

They took the Ute out since it was such a long way out to the farthest paddock and they didn't want to ride all the way there on their bikes.

When they made it to the last paddock they started driving along the fence line and it wasn't long before they came across a break in the fence.

Luckily for them that this particular paddock was empty of livestock so the broken fence wasn't as much of a problem.

The cause of the break was from a group of six gumtrees right next to the fence, a long branch had broken off in the wind and fallen onto it.

Alex got out of the truck and started grabbing the tools from the back.

Nick looked further up and saw that another branch had fallen onto the fence just a few trees away.

'That'd be right' Nick scoffed.

Nick got out of the truck and grabbed a different lot of tools.

'Where are you off to?' Alex asked when he saw Nick grabbing the tools.

'Another break in the fence' Nick replied pointing at the second break.

'Righto' Alex replied.

Alex went to kneel down in front of the fence but had to stand up again.

Alex's cock was rock hard in his tight jeans and it was hard to bend.

Normally Alex would jack off each night before bed but the last couple of days had been hectic on the farm and he was just too exhausted at the end of the day.

So now his cock was throbbing in his pants, begging for a release.

Alex looked over at Nick, who was walking to the second break, and admired his ass.

Nick's jeans were so tight that it perfectly framed his ass, the denim fabric tightly hugged every curve and it was enough to make Alex's cock drip with pre-cum.

'Hey Nick, come here for a sec' Alex called out.

Nick turned around and walked back to Alex.

'What?' Nick asked.

'I bet that I can fix my fence faster than you can fix yours' Alex challenged.

'Righto, you're on, what's the winner get?' Nick asked.

'A gobby' Alex said.

'In your dreams, Alex' Nick retorted.

'Scared, are you?' Alex mocked.

That got Nick's attention.

'What are the terms?' Nick asked, his competitive side coming out.

'First one to finish fixing the fence gets a blowjob from the other, but you have to do it to completion and get a nice big facial' Alex said already sure he was going to win.

Nick looked at his brother and was confident he could fix a fence faster than him.

'Deal' Nick said.

'Deal' Alex repeated.

The pair shook hands before making their way to their broken fence.

Once ready and in position the boys looked at each other.

'Ready to lose?' Alex called.

'Ready to lose my load on your face' Nick replied.

'GO' Alex yelled grabbing his tools.

Nick grabbed his tools too and the pair began working as fast as they could.

After roughly half an hour the boys were almost done.

Sweat was dripping from their foreheads and their shirts had big wet patches on the back and under the armpits but neither of them were slowing down.

It was neck and neck and both fences looked the same.

Alex pulled on the last wire and jumped back.

'DONE' Alex yelled.

Not even a second later Nick jumped away from his fence.

'DONE' Nick called.

But it was too late.

'YES' Alex yelled punching a fist into the air.

Nick hung his head not believing he lost.

'You lose, you lose, I win, but you lose' Alex laughed making his way over to Nick.

'My fence was more damaged than yours' Nick argued.

'Doesn't matter, because I win' Alex smiled.

'Yeah bu…' Nick started to protest but was interrupted by Alex.

'On your knees then' Alex instructed.

A deal was a deal and in the country you don't go back on deals.

Nick looked away and breathed deeply before dropping to his knees.

Nick reached his hands up and un-buckled Alex's belt before pulling it off.

Nick un-buttoned and un-zipped Alex's jeans and pulled them down, leaving Alex in a pair of dark blue undies with black edging.

Alex's hard cock was barely contained inside its cotton prison.

A large wet patch of pre-cum had formed on the fabric where the tip of Alex's cock sits.

'Come on, let him out to play' Alex smiled.

Nick grasped the waist band of the underwear and pulled them down quickly.

Alex's cock was pulled down with them until they passed the tip of his cock and it sprung up hitting Nick on the chin.

Nick flinched as the wet head of Alex's cock touched his skin but he didn't move away.

Nick wanted to get this over and done with so he grasped the base of Alex's thick and veiny nine inch cut cock with his right hand and grabbed onto his balls with his left.

Alex moaned and shifted his weight between his feet.

Nick stuck out his tongue and licked all the way from Alex's balls to the very tip of his cock before taking the cock in his mouth and swallowing it to the base.

'Fuck, Nick, you know what you're doing down there, how many guys have you sucked?' Alex grunted with a smile.

'You don't think I actually work when I go on those business trips to Adelaide, do you?' Nick smiled as he took Alex's cock out of his mouth for a moment before swallowing it again.

'Cheeky bugger' Alex laughed.

Nick bobbed up and down quickly on Alex's cock while his own cock was left painfully hard in his jeans.

'Fuckkkkk, Nick, here it comes' Alex moaned as he neared his orgasm.

If the boys were sweaty before by now they were drenched in sweat.

Nick let Alex grab his hair and pull his head back.

Alex held Nick's sweaty head back with his left hand and used his right to furiously stroke his cock.

Alex's hand suddenly started stroking at different speeds and his balls were tightening.

Nick closed his eyes and opened his mouth as Alex exploded.

'ARGHHHHH' Alex yelled as the cum flew from his cock and splattered over Nick's face and into his open mouth.

Alex's hips instinctively jerked forward.

'HU…ARGHHH…HU…ARGHHH' Alex groaned through gritted teeth.

Once the main lot of Alex's load was covering Nick's face, Alex wiped the last few drops of cum that had formed at the head of his cock onto Nick's chin before letting go of his hair.

Nick swallowed what was in his mouth and wiped away the cum from his eyes so he could open them.

Nick looked up at Alex who was panting heavily but had a cheeky grin on his face.

Since it had been a couple of days since Alex last blew his load, Nick's face was covered in cum.

There was even spurts of cum streaked through Nick's hair.

More cum was visible on Nick's face than his skin.

Nick reached over to the cloth that was sitting next to his tools so he could wipe his face but Alex quickly grabbed it first.

'What's the rush, you look good, about time something beautiful covered up your ugly mug' Alex laughed.

'Cheeky Bugger' Nick smiled.

'Can I have the cloth?' Nick asked.

'Nope, you should feel lucky, not many people get a load like that' Alex replied.

Nick would never admit this to Alex but he actually liked the feel of Alex's warm cum covering his face.

'Next time were gonna raise the stakes' Nick said standing up as Alex stuffed his cock back into his jeans.

'Yeah righto, what did you have in mind?' Alex laughed.

'I think you know what I have in mind' Nick smiled cheekily.

'Too right' Alex said looking Nick up and down.

'Oh yeah, dream on ya idiot' Nick scoffed looking Alex up and down.

'It's on next time' Alex challenged.

'Oh it is so…on' Nick said.

The pair collected their tools and got back in the truck to check for more broken fences.

The warm sun was quickly drying the cum covering Nick's face, of course he could have used his shirt or the other cloth to wipe his face but neither of them really wanted to.

 **And that is the end of the chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I have wanted to write a story about this show for years and I am so glad I finally got around to it.**

 **If you have any suggestions for future pairings than I would absolutely love to hear from you.**

 **But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-L.A.G**


End file.
